This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. OUTREACH CORE OBJECTIVES The Outreach Core performs functions necessary to strengthen the Arkansas INBRE network by providing research experiences for PUI faculty and students and by presenting an annual scientific meeting. The meeting will provide Arkansas INBRE scientists and students with opportunities to present their research findings and network with their counterparts from other universities and colleges. Objective 1. Provide research opportunities during the summer to undergraduate students attending Arkansas universities and colleges. Objective 2. Allow participation in extramurally funded biomedical research projects during the summer through mentored fellowships at the lead institutions for undergraduate faculty from Arkansas colleges and universities. Objective 3. Provide starter research grants to new investigators at PUIs to initiate projects during the academic year that involve undergraduate students. Objective 4. Enable Arkansas INBRE project leaders, mentors, students, and INBRE-sponsored summer fellows to meet and present their research by presenting an annual conference.